


That Summer Night

by deansbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbitch/pseuds/deansbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i don't even know where this came from or where it's going i'm just kinda going with the flow ja feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Summer Night

Castiel sat on the edge of his bed, blue tie in hand, and he struggled with deciding if he was actually going to go. He didn't know if he could make it through this and come out the same man he was. It was his fault. It had to be. Things went too far and this was all his fault. No teenager should have to go through the pain he was in now. It wasn't fair. It was just a stupid night. One stupid night that changed everything. Somethings for the better, most things for the worse. He should have stopped it when it first began to happen. But, like always, he was too cowardly to stand up to other people and now...and now he was going to a funeral. It was the cruelest end to the best possible summer. 


End file.
